Dimimi: Learning Love
by Hoopafanlily
Summary: Mimi finds a feather with a note, saying it's a phoenix down. She revives Dimentio. They start to care about each other more than just friends, but things get awkward. Dates get turned upside down thanks to Dimentio's now out of control magic And he has some scary secrets about things he's done to himself what do they do to solve this problem? find out in Dimimi: learning love. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, OOC warning on both Dimentio and Mimi's part. and my scourge fanfiction isn't over yet, okay, I'm just taking a small break. I have references from fanfics I've read like Dimentio's happy time and Brownies on a Rainy Day (I think that's the title at least) and yes, it its DIMIMI, got it? Also, I suck at similies, so bear with me. and also Dimentio and Mimi are around 16 in this, but Mimi is ahem, still short. Okay enjoy :P :D**

 **Chapter 1: the slowly melting heart**

Mimi walked around, pacing. She had nothing to do. Ever since Dimentio's demise, there was no one that stole her diary, no one to chase. "ARRGH, why am I thinking like this!? I should be happy that no one's reading my diary... but then... why do I feel so alone without him" she said as a portal soon showed up. "Wah! what, is this" Mimi asked to herself as an orange feather flew out of the portal with a note attached to it. here's what it read:

 _Hello, Mimi,_

 _I heard you missed me, don't ask why, or how. I just know. I still had enough magic left to get this from a dimension not of here. This feather is called a phoenix down, and it can revive those whose games have ended. go to my grave, and place the feather on me, it's simple. By the way, if you haven't noticed, Your diary has another note, one that's... invisible._

 _Ciao,_

 _Dimentio_

Mimi read the note constantly and smiled. she ran to his grave and dug him up. For someone whose been dead for days, he didn't look any different than the second it happened, other than that his clothes were completly caked with mud. She placed the golden feather onto the body as a tornado of light came. Dimentio slowly got up and smiled. "You got the note, didn't you" he asked as Mimi nodded. Dimentio smirked as he conjured a fuzzy green book with pink ribbons all over it. Embroidered were the words, mimi's diary. "Hey, give it back" Mimi yelped angrily. "Then why are you smiling" Dimentio asked, the same smirk plastered on his face. "Grrr, *sigh* because... because... because I missed you" Mimi said, hugging him. Dimentio was shocked. Mimi... missed her? No, that can't be possible. He must have been dead so long that his ears were hearing things. Then why was she hugging him? The magic user teleported out of her embrace and left for Castle Bleck. This couldn't be true, could it. "Hey Dim, wait... Dim!? H-how are you alive? we all saw it happen, how are you alive" Mr. L asked. "Um, didn't you become Luigi again once I left" Dimentio asked. "Oh, Dr. separated the two of us, and we were both thankful for it. But, back to the original issue. HOW ARE YOU ALIVE" Mr. L asked again. "I had enough power to get a reviving item from another world and sended it to Mimi" Dimentio said bluntly. "Do you like her" Mr. L asked. "What!? O/O D: No!" Dimentio yelped, blushing. "Ohh, someone likes Mimi" Nastasia added. " _YOU'RE_ doing this too, Nastasia!? What the Underwhere are you guys thinking" Dimentio screamed before stomping into his room and slamming the door. "Wow, you know you've made him mad when he does that" Mr. L commented.

Dimentio POV: Once I had slammed my door I heard Mr. L say that you know he's mad when he does this. I soon walked over to my bed and screamed. Why would they think I have a crush on that annoying brat of a girl? I sighed and read the paged of Mimi's diary and saw multiple entries of her missing when I did this kind of thing. I sighed and closed the book, teleported to her room and placed the book on her nightstand. I teleported back and changed into a less muddy outfit. I then walked outside, a bit calmer, as Mr. L smirked. "You have a crush" he teased. I hit him with a small magic blast as I went to the fridge.

Mimi's POV: I walked to my room to see my diary perfectly placed on my nightstand. I sighed as I realized that Dimentio must have read my diary again. I sat on my bed to hear Dimentio and Mr. L fighting like brothers. Why did I hug him though, I wondered as I looked at a small Rubee, the one I shot at Dimmy when I was little. He annoyed me to no end when I finally had it and went to my true form and shot him. I soon remembered a song he hummed whenever I was near when we were in middle school. He called it, Zelda's lullaby. When I asked why he would hum that song, he only said it was for my love of a gem similer to that of a currency in another world. I knew he meant my rubees. I sighed and hummed the song (play zelda's lullaby) I walked into the living room, still humming the song. I soon heard another voice humming the same song. I looked and saw Dimmy, humming that same tune. I held his hand as his eyes widened and he looked at me, smiling. "I'm glad you're back" I chirped as he twirled me, still humming. I started humming where he left off as he said, "I am too, for I could not have seen you again". We were both humming and dancing like there was not a care on the world. He picked me up and kept twirling me. I smiled a he put me down but we kept dancing. I would never give up this moment.

Dimentio POV: As we danced, I felt my heartbeat rise, but I didn't care, for I was with her. I didn't care that there were people watching, I didn't care that I was dancing in front of everyone, I was with her. The girl of my dreams. I snapped out of it and almost dropped her, ruining the moment (end song). What was I thinking. Why was I thinking this. Why did I feel like this when I was with her. I closed my eyes tightly and placed both hands on my head. Why do I feel like this. I growled under my breath. I was the Master of Dimensions, and yet I can't answer these simple questions. "What's wrong Dimmy" Mimi asked, breaking my consentration. "It's nothing" I said, but Mimi could tell I was lying. "Really, Dimmy, what's wrong, you've been acting weird since I've revived you, so tell me what's wrong" she yelped as I sighed. "You wouldn't understand, it's nothing, really" I stated. "Try me" she said, a smirk on her face. "I-I think I have feelings for someone" I said, covering my mouth before continuing. "Wh-who" she asked, almost like she was heartbroken. I did something I never thought I would do. I got close and kissed her softly. "Do you have you answer" I asked. She kissed me back and smiled. "Yes, I have my answer" she replied. "Um... uh, do you want to go somewhere to eat, maybe" I asked. "Yes,of course I would dimmy" she chirped as I smiled, filled with glee.

 **A/N: Awww, so sweet, chapter two is going to be the big date :D :D :D :D :D :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Date gone wrong and the mask

Chapter 2: Excitement + Dimmy= bad!

Mimi and Dimentio walked inside the restraunt, both holding hands. Dimentio would never admit this, but e was so happy he would have screamed with joy at this moment. Once they sat down, Mimi noticed that Dimentio was fidgeting. "Is something wrong, Dimmy" she asked. "Oh, I'm fine, even more than that" he said, smiling brightly. He was so happy to be spending the day with Mimi. Suddenly, the glass used to hold water exploded, sending glass everywhere. "What was that" Mimi yelped as Dimentio stood there, shocked and mouth gaping. "I-I don't know" Dimentio stammered, even though he had a close idea to what happened. He tried to stay calm when the food was given, but he was too cheerful at the time as the menu started floating from the waiter's hand. "UHHH... UHHH, THIS IS BAD" Mimi yelped as there was chaos. 'What's happening to the resteraunt, wait, maybe something's wrong with Dimmy, yeah, that's it, Dimmy might be sick, but didn't want to tell me' Mimi thoght as she remembered the chaos that happened to castle bleck when the count was sick. she tapped Dimentio's shoulder, which made him jump. "Are you feeling okay Dimmy" Mimi asked. "No, not really, I'm just so happy that I'm here with you, and that kinda made my magic go a little-" Dimentio started. "Completly crazy with things exploding and floating objects" Mimi finished as Dimentio looked down, nodding slowly. Soon enough, Mimi's rubee necklace came apart as Mimi screamed. "My rubee necklace, that's it, you need help, Dimmy" she screeched as she dragged Dimentio by the arm back home. "Nastasia, Mr. L, we have and issue" Mimi called as the two walked in. "Our date was, ahem, magical in the most chaotic and literal ways" Mimi said as she sighed. Nastasia jumped as her coffee mug exploded, ceramic shards everywhere. "See what I mean" Mimi said as Nastasia slowly nodded. There was another metalic crash as Mr. L's eyes widened and he ran to the garage and screamed. "BROBOT, WHAT HAPPENED, OH NO NO NO, WHY BROBOT WHY" Mr. L screamed before running into the living room, practically brimming with raging flames he was so ticked off. "What did you do to my Brobot" Mr. L screamed, but soon paused his rant as he saw Dimentio, quivering on the floor. "What's wrong, Dim" Mr. L asked as Dimentio grabbed the edge of his jester hat and pulled it over his head like when Luigi would have a nightmare. Mr. L knew by this action that Dimentio was terrified, and that scared him as well. "Uhh, Nassy, what do we do" Mr. L asked as Nastasia shook her head. "Permission to walk into my room and scream in sheer terror of the master of Dimensions being scared, which is rare" Mr. L asked as Nastasia nodded. "permission granted"

Mimi's POV: I didn't know what was wrong with Dimmy, but I stayed by him. "Mimi, I-I-i'm scared, I don't know what's h-happening, why can't I control my magic anymore" Dimentio stuttered, almost like a child would. Mr. L was screaming in his room as we were dealing with the terrified jester. I held onto his arm, trying to comfort him as he started crying while portals were appearing everywhere. "Wha" I yelped as I saw a white horse with a purple curly mne step out of one of them. I fought the urge to squeal 'rarity' as I stayed with Dimmy. "It'll be alright, don't worry, it's going to be okay" I said calmly as Dimentio kept crying. "I don't even know anymore" he said before crying again. "Maybe this has something to do with your emotions, ooh, like in Frozen" I chirped. "You're comparing me with a make believe disney character" he screamed as flames shot everywhere, one of which his Nastasia's hair, causing her to scream and flail as I grabbed a glass of water and dumped in on her. I gave Dimentio a look that said, 'now do you get it'. "*sigh* I guess you're right, but, this never happened before" he stated. "Maybe... it's because you've never felt any true emotions, because you were always one thing, no variety, so now that you actually feel a different emotion, your magic went out of control" I explained as Dimmy sighed. "And why do you think this" Dimmy asked as I held up a purple and yellow book and smirked. "Before you were revived, I found this lovely little book with your name on it, and I think you know what it is" I said. "My... My diary :( give it back" Dimmy screeched as I rolled my eyes and tossed it to him. "I already got some info that you never really felt anything, other than sadness all your life, and you only place a fake smile on to please others due to your title" I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why did you read that, and why did you tell everyone" he asked as I sighed. "The reason I read the book was for revenge, and the reason I told everyone is because they need to know" I said as he placed a hand on his mask. "Do you promise not to scream if I show you what I look like" he asked. I nodded, crossing my heart. He took off his mask as I gasped.

 **A/N: I'm leaving u in a cliff hanger! :P**


	3. Chapter 3: behind the smile

Chapter 3: Behind the smile

 **A/N: There is a lot of realistic drama, not the kind with "Oh no monster attack" drama. It's the type of drama that you know would happen at any time. I like that kind of drama from fictional characters, it draws the attension of readers, making them see that even the life of fictional characters can be hard when it's not on the story. That's what I'm doing, but there are so many feels, so prepare the FEEEEEEEELLLLLLLSSSSS!**

Mimi POV: I gasped as I saw his face. He had slash like scars all over it, one of the most noticable being the one over the black eye. "So, that's why you have two different eye colors, but why do you have so many scars, Dimmy, what monsters have you been fighting" I asked as he looked down, almost in shame. "The one over my eye was, yes, from fighting. But all of the others, were from my own two hands" he stated as I gasped. "You... you... you" I stammered. "Yes, I have, and, with my magic abilities, hid it perfectly" he finished as I just stood there(play purity, from Rune Factory 4). "Are there, any others" I asked as he nodded and rolled up his sleeve. I gasped at how many scars were there. "I... I... I don't know what to say about this" I said as he looked away. "I'm guessing you hate me now, don't you" he asked as I placed a hand on my shoulder. "No, never, it's just, I never thought you were one to hurt yourself like this" I said, sighing. "It's okay, I neve let anyone know about this" he replied while I tried my hardest not to slap him for what he did. It hurt me to see him like this. "Why didn't you tell us this, why" I asked as he only shrugged. "I was terrified of the possibilities of your responses, Nastasia would baby me, so would you, L would be screaming like he is now, and Bleck would probably fire me" he explained as I placed my hands on my hips. "You should have told us this, we would have understood, okay, if you hide this thing it could kill you, and you should know this, Dimmy. Never hide this from us EVER again, got it" I asked him. "I won't keep it from you, the others I don't think would handle it very well" he said as I nodded. "Okay, but never do this ever again, because it hurts me to see you like this. And why do this anyway, please tell me" I said. Dimentio looked down and placed his mask back on his face. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise never to tell anyone of this" he said as I crossed my heart for the second time.(end song) "Okay, it all started when I was in middle school, and you should remember this day well, because you were there"

Flashback no POV: Dimentio was walking back to class, thinking on how his mom could have died that same day. He remembered when the counseler told him everything.

 _"Your parents, they died in a fire made by Bowser" "What, h-he'd never do that" "Well, he was possessed by king Boo the second time this week, and everyone knows that that b**** would kill for power" "You're that mad, aren't you Rosalina"_ _ **(A/N: Rosalina is an alien, who is also thousands of years old, okay)**_ _"What do you mean, Dimentio" "You're so mad that you cussed at work" "Oh, yeah, I guess you're right, but, I'm sorry, Dimentio" "*sniff* it's okay, you were just... *lowers head* doing your job"_

Tears fell as he remembered. Bowser keeps on getting possessed by King Boo in a fight for power. Worst part is that the last thing Dimentio did to his parents was yell that they hated him, which made them start to cry. The young mage banged his head against his locker in anger and depression, screaming 'stupid' over and over. Mimi noticed this and walked over to him. "Dimmy, what's wrong" she asked him. "Oh, it's nothing for you to worry about *wipes tear from eye* Mimikins" he said, trying not to cry in front of her. "No you're not Dimmy, tell me what's wrong, you were crying, and I know that you barely ever cry, so tell me" she demanded as Dimentio looked down and used his magic to slash himself without trying to. He yelped and grabbed his arm in pain, but realized... that it felt... almost nice. "What's going on in your mind, Dimentio" Mimi growled as Dimentio plastered a fake smile on his face. "Oh, it's fine" he said, but Mimi noticed the blood on his hand. "No it's not, Dimentio, what have you done" she yelped as Dimentio dissapeared without a trace.

end flashback

Mimi POV: "And ever since that, well, you already saw what happened" he said as I tried not to punch him so hard right then. He should have told me this. And he hid it perfectly with a smile and a playful tone of voice too. He always flinched slightly in class, but I never thought it was for that reason. "You know that you should never do that, you know Miss Rosalina would hae been upset by this as well" I said, placing my hand on his hand as he blushed slightly. He looked up and cried. "They're gone, and it's all his fault, that ghost king killed my parents, and they're never coming back" he said in between sobs as I hugged his arm. "It'll be okay, Dimmy, you don't need to worry, you have another family, a family that willl always be here for you" I said sweetly as he smiled, this time genuine. "Thank you... Mimikins" he said before getting up and leaving. "Where are you going" I asked. "Somewhere I haven't been in awhile, the graves of my parents" he said, looking down. "Then I'm coming too" I chirped as I grabbed his arm and we left.


	4. Chapter 4: the fight and the wounds

Chapter 4: the fight between "brothers", and the girl that stops both

Dimentio's POV: When we finally made it to the grave of my parents, Mimi stared at the name of my father: Diment. "This is the same professor that revived me from my coma like state" she mumbled. "What do you mean" I asked. "Well, I was an ancient try at a pixl, but I was broken. Diment was the one the fixed the problem and took me to Merlee's Mansion" she explained. "So you were the project they talked about" I said before placing the flowers on the two graves. I left so all those retched memories wouldn't come back. Once that happened, Mr. L looked at me and said 'is it opposite day' because I wasn't smiling. "Please, I'm not in the mood to be teased" I said as Mr. L stopped talking and looked at me, confused. "Is there something wrong" he asked. "It's none of your business" I mumbled, crossing my arms. "If you don't tell me, I'll take off your mask" he teased. "I know you wouldn't" I said, glaring. "Try me" he said, sirking while grabbing the edges of my mask. "NO, YOU WON'T TOUCH. MY. MASK" I screamed. He ripped it off my face and gasped, dropping my mask. "Why do you have those scars, Dim" he asked before I tried to punch him. But Mimi blocked it. She soon fell as I gasped. "What have I done" I whispered before running into my room.

.

.

.

Mimi's POV: I slowly woke up to see Mr. L, hovering over me. "What happened, where's Dim" I asked as his silver eyes showed fear. "In his room, but I know something isn't right. I heard him scream at himself, calling himself monster, before everything turned silent" he said as I gasped. "Oh no... DIMMY" I yelped, running to his room. I rolled down his sleeves to see wounds, bleeding ones at that. He had passed out from blood loss as I screamed. "Mr. L! Get Luigi with your telepathy thing, he was a doctor once, and we need one NOW" I screamed as he nodded and closed his eyes. "Dimmy, answer me, please" I said as he placed a hand on my arm. "I'm sorry... Mimikins" he said as I lowered my head. "It was no one's fault, Dimmy, okay, esecially not yours, you'll be okay" I said, praying to Grambi that everything would be okay.

 **A/N: I know it got dark, okay, that's my fault. you can flame if you want, it helps me learn. read and review plz, Luigi's in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: enter Luigi

Chapter 5: enter the green plumber

 **A/N: LUUUUIIIIIIIGIIIIIIIIII! *FANGIRL SQUEAL* I have nothing else to say, is in third person though**

At bowser's castle: The two Mario Brothers were fighting Bowser once again, when Luigi heard a voice. _Luigi, we need help, and fast_ the voice said as the young mario brother looked around. "I swear I heard something" he mumbled before getting back into battle. _Luigi, the green thunder and a master of dimensions really need your help_ The voice said again. _Mr. L, I thought you promised never to do that now that we're seperated, thanks to Dr. E Gadd_ Luigi replied. _I know, but we really need you, now!_ Mr. L screamed at the top of his lungs. Luigi grabbed his head with both hands to stop the sound. "Little bro, is something wrong" Mario asked. "No, it's fine big bro, just a, ahem, PEST" Luigi said, screaming pest, so Mr. L could hear. " O_O okay" Mario replied, dodging a fireball from Bowser. _We were in the middle of something, but, really, explain to where it's less... vague_ Luigi thought as he swore he heard a facepalm from Mr. L . _Dimentio's bleeding to death and we need a doctor_ Mr. L explained. "Um, I have to leave, big bro, Dimentio needs me" I said as both Bowser and Mario stopped, mid battle. Mario was even in midair when he jumped down. "Dimentio's back" they said at the same time. "Yes, he is" Luigi said bluntly. "Okay, you might need some help" Mario said as Bowser nodded. "I agree for once, this might be a trap" Bowser said, unlocking the princess. "Then let's go, Mr. L said that... he was... umm... Bleeding to death" Luigi explained. "Wait, what" they asked at the same time, then shrugged as they followed Luigi

.

.

.

Castle Bleck:

"He's here guys" Mr. L said as Mimi thanked Grambi that they weren't too late. The two Mario Brothers (and Bowser) ran in to Dimentio's room to see him, passed out. Luigi tried nt to pass out himself at the magic user's condition. He sutured the wounds as he saw that his alter ego was right. If they were even a minute too late, Dimentio would have died. "What blood type does he even have" Luigi asked. "*sigh* O, the rarest one" Mr. L said, his hand on his face. "Great, just, great, just freaking peachy" Luigi mumbled. Dimentio had enough blood to handle waiting to get a blood pack from the hospital, but that was about it. "Big bro, could you get an O blood pack from the nearest hospital" Luigi asked as Mario nodded. about five minutes later, he came back. Luigi put the needle in Dimentio's arm. Everyone gasped at the amount of scars on that same arm. They looked at mimi for an explination. "Parents death and acidentally slashing his arm, which turned into a habit" she said as Mr. L looked at her, confused. "So, he always hid his sorrows with a smile" he asked as Mimi nodded, looking down. Dimentio slowly woke up when Mimi Hugged him, then slapped him, then hugged him, and slapped him again. "Girls" Mr. L whispered as they all nodded. "Thank you, Luigi" Dimentio said as Luigi could only nod


	6. Chapter 6: lol break :P :D

Chapter 6: a lol break

Mimi POV: You'll be alright, by yourself, won't you, Dimmy" I asked as he nodded, the blood pack still on his arm. "Im sorry" was all he said. "You know you shouldn't have done that, you're making a 16 year old feel like she's frickin 34" I yelped as he chuckled lightly. I tried so hard not to slap him again before I left.

.

.

.

I woke up to Mr. L, screaming. I ran to the sound and laughed. He was in a maid's dress, and where the white silk was, it was green. "Why are you wearing that, L" I asked in between laughs. "I wasn't, I was wearing my normal outfit, when BAM! I'm wearing a maid's dress. this is so embarrassing" he whined before walking into his room and screaming again. "ALL MY OUTFITS WERE REPLACED WITH MAID DRESSES, WHAT THE UNDERWHERE" Mr. L screeched. I tried not to laugh my head off. "At least there are still shorts" he mumbled under his breath as Nastasia took attendance. "Mr. L... O_O *facepalms* you know what, I'm not going to even ask" she said as I giggled. I only know of one person who could have done that: Dimmy. "Dimmy, did you give Mr. L maid's dresses" I said playfully. "Wait, Mr. L is in a maid's dress, I have to see this" he said while I brought him over. He covered his mouth with both hands so not to laugh. "Why are you wearing that, L" he asked. "I was wearing my normal outfit, when, guess what? Poof, I'm wearing a maid's dress in my colors" he explained as Dimmy looked down. "Great, I'm even using magic in my sleep!? which also had nothing to do with my dream either! I was dreaming of black kitties" he mumbled the last bit, but I heard. "Aww, I didn't know you were a cat person, Dimmy" I chirped. "Shush" was all he said before his own outfit turned pink. "What the!? Okay, whose bright *mask turns fluffy* idea was *gets cat ears* this" he yelped as I giggled and played with his kitty ears. "Wait, *feels cat ears* I have real cat ears? Seriously" he stated, sighing. I gave him a bell with eyes. "No, no no no-" he wore a purple cat outfit and his mask dissapeared. "You didn't" he said. "Oh yes I diiiiid" I said in a singsong voice. I grabbed a kitty power up as a rainbow light surrounded me **(Yes, I is making Mimi's cat transformation like Sailor scout tranformation)** I placed the bell on my neck as I Looked up and saw my ears. I brought my legs outward as they changed to fluffy paws one at a time. I brought my arms out as the same thing happened. Once it was over, I did the most adorable pose. "Yeah, and the authoress makes the girls so special" Mr. L said as a wall in our house broke. The fourth one, to be exact. "I've heard of breaking the fourth wall, but this *points at broken wall* is crazy" Mr. L complained as he got to work. I climbed the wall for a bit, which was actually fun. My kitty outfit was yellow with orange stripes, much like my dress. "Hey, Dimmy, let's go outside" I chirped as I grabbed him arms amd walked backwards to the mushroom kingdom's portal. I kept dragging him, noticing that his bangs were two toned like his mask. "Hurry up" I whined as he reluctantly followed. "Why am I stuck on all fours, I can carely get up for five seconds" Dimentio asked as I giggled, on all fours as well. "Because of the kitty power up of course" I chirped. He growled slightly, then sighed. Most of his scars were faded, so even without his mask, the scars weren't even noticable, well, other than the one over top of his eyes. We both walked around when I saw Mario on his computer. "What, that thing could explode!? Aww come on" he yelped as I walked over to him. "Ohh, what are you playing, Mario" I asked. "Don't-a you know not to-a barge in someone's house" he asked. "Oh, sorry, I just want to now what you're playing" I said. "It's called... Minecraft. And it's the hardest thing I've done, and there's no levels either, it's so confusing" he explained as I got on and got off, going back on and logged in, with my name being Mimikins5000, and my skin being me I had an enchanted diamond sword, with diamond armor. "What the underwhere!? you got that far" he yelped as I smirked. "Are there any other computers here" I asked. "Yeah, there's a computer room on the castle, so you can log off my laptop now" he said as I logged out and held Dimmy's hand. "You wanna troll some people, Dimmy" I asked. I knew that he's happy when he trolls people, especially those with microphones. It's hilarius. "Okay, ready" I said as he logged in. his name being, MasterofDimensions256, his skin being well, himself. he had the same things. We always helped each other and traded our diamonds for things like food. We basically gave items for resources, like shops. "Masterofdimensions is ready" Dimentio said. "Hey, you guys are trolling without me" I heard Mr.L say, his skin being himself as well, his name being, well, Thegreenthunder789. "Oh, sorry, well, let's go" I cheered.

 **A/N: yes, I'm am giving you a break from the drama. you are welcome**


	7. Chapter 7: AGAIN?

Chapter 7: AGAIN!?

"Hey, guys, let's make a trolling let's play" Mimi cheered. "Uh, okay" Mr. L replied, but Dimentio wasn't having it. "But what about this!? *gets up and walks around* Look at me, I'm a guy in a cat costume, and without my mask" Dimentio whined as Mimi rolled her eyes. "Hey, how about I take off my mask, would that make you feel more secure" Mr. L asked as Dimentio nodded. ( **A/N: Mr. L and Dimentio are like the villain version of the mario brothers basically, they are always there for each other, and they will save one another if not safe, so they are brother figures to each other, nothing more, got it readers)** As Mr. L took off his mask, mimi tried not to grab her phone and go to facebook. He looked amazing, but Mimi knew not to take a picture, or else she'd be in big trouble. "Okay, 3, 2, 1, Go, Hey guys, it's me, Mimi, and I have something to tell all of you viewers" Mimi chirped as she grabbed Dimentio to the camera. "We're boyfriend and girlfriend" Mimi cheered as Dimentio blushed. "Do you guys have the mikes ready" Mimi asked. "Yes, Green thunder is ready" Mr. L said. Dimentio made a microphone headset appear from thin air and placed it on his head. "Ready" Dimentio said mischeviously. "Okay, where's a nice house to troll, oh, there" Mimi said, using the button that you use to dig or break rocks. "Does everyone have their TNT blocks" Mimi asked as they all brought the blocks out. They walked to the house and froze when they saw the owner. The name above the figure was Heavenwithadarkside, and it looked like luvbi. "Uh, never mind, there are plenty of other people to troll" Mimi said as he used the crouch control and walked backwards. "Why" Mr. L asked. "It's Luvbi, duh, if we trolled her, her dad knows what'll happen" Mimi said nervously, referring to grambi, Luvbi's father. The figure was farming when she turned around and saw the three, she waved. a message appeared saying "Hi there". "Uh, don't you, um, speak, not modern english" Mimi asked. another message said "Oh, dad wants me to learn how to at least type modern english, so people will understand what I'm trying to say". "Oh, well, Bye" Mimi chirped as she started leaving. "Great, now who do we troll on minecraft, ooh, there's a nice place" Mimi said as she walked in. She placed TNT everywhere. She grabbed a redstone torch and placed it down and ran. Once she left. she heard female humming from Mr. L's end on the line. Then a scream. She saw a figure in the minecraft world with the name Secretaryforsenpai, with a skin that looked like... Nastasia. "Oh no, RUUUUN" Mimi screamed as they all ran. "Well, I died" Mimi said. "That's what you get for destroying my house, I even had a pixel painting there of *swoon* Ahem, the count, so never do that again 'k" Nastasia screamed as Mimi respawned, then nodded quickly. "Guys, run from her, she's going to kill you at least once" Mimi explained as Dimentio and Mr. L ran for dear life. They were both killed on sight. When they respawned they laughed a bit as Nastasia grabbed a diamond sword. The two video game trolls stopped laughing. "That's all for our trolling let's play, bye" Mimi chirped before ending the video. The two in the castle laughed their heads off. "Oh, I can't believe we actually managed to troll her, everytime we tried, she'd catch us" Mimi said, grabbing her side while falling over, still laughing. She posted the video on both Youtube, and Facebook. "Okay, let's head home" Dimentio said as Mimi nodded.

 **A/N: yes, I is giving you a break from drama, okay, I hope that was funny. Especially the screen name I gave Nastasia. Review please**


End file.
